Mommy Kissing St Claus
by yunjae style
Summary: Changmin melihat ummanya mencium Santa Claus. apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?/ gak pintar bikin summary/YunJaeMin family/Christmas/Chibi!Changmin/Inspired by a Christmas song/ Don't like, Don't read/Mind to Review?


Drabble: Mommy Kissing St. Claus

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: K

Genre: Fluff, family (YunJaeMin)

Disclaimer: I never own Yunjae and Changmin, but this story is MINE. Inspired by Christmas song "I saw mommy kissing St. Claus"

WARNING! YUNJAEMIN FAMILY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Seorang namja kecil terbangun di tengah dinginnya malam Kota Seoul. Wajah masamnya menandakan betapa tak nyamannya ia menahan rasa hausnya. Diliriknya jam bambi yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah jam setengah 12," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi Minnie haus," lanjutnya. Dengan segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya berencana mengambil air mineral di dapur.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari badannya itu.

"Yosh~" ucapnya pelan setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan ruang tamu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah melihat sebuah bayangan di ruang tamu, tepatnya di sebelah perapian.

'siapa yah?' ia menuruni tangga tersebut dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri di dekat perapian.

"Mommy?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Hampir saja namja kecil bernama Changmin itu menghampiri sang Mommy jika ia tak mendengar suara tawa kecil yang tentu saja sudah familiar di telinganya itu.

"Mommy tertawa? Dengan siapa" kembali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin kembali menyembulkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa lawan bicara Mommy-nya. Matanya terbelalak setelah melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mommy mencium Santa Claus?" Tanyanya bingung, dan tentu saja pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya

"Padahal Daddy tak ada di rumah, tapi Mommy malah mencium Santa Claus," gumamnya sedih. Rasa haus yang menjadi penyebab bangunnya namja bermarga Jung itu telah hilang, diganti dengan rasa penasaran dengan hubungan Mommy dengan Santa.

Kembali disembulkan kepala mungilnya. Dan ia hampir saja menangis saat melihat Mommy-nya tengah menggelitik Santa. Wajah ceria yang ditunjukkan Mommya, padahal sejak Daddy berangkat ke Jepang 3 hari lalu, wajah Mommy tak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Mommy~" lirihnya pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tak terima melihat sang Mommy tertawa bahagia bersama sosok asing tersebut.

Ia pun berlari ke arah kamarnya, mengambil boneka bambi hadiah natal tahun yang lalu dari Daddy dan Mommy kesayangannya.

"Mommy!" dipanggilnya sang Mommy yang sedang memakan kue bersama Santa.

Raut wajah Jaejoong sang Mommy yang semula bahagia tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat mata Changmin kecilnya memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Changmin baby, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Changmin. Dipeluknya sosok kecil itu lalu dibawanya ke sofa tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Mommy tak boleh mencium pipi uncle Santa," dipeluknya protektif sang Mommy. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah changmin yang sama persis seperti Daddy-nya, Yunho.

"Mommy tak boleh tertawa bersama uncle Santa," kini Changmin melepas pelukannya dan melangkah ke arah Santa lalu memukulnya dengan boneka bambinya.

"Mommy tak boleh menggelitik Santa," ujarnya sambil tetap memukul Santa. Santa sendiri hanya tak berniat menahan serangan namja kecil itu.

"Mommy hanya boleh melakukannya dengan Daddy~~"

Airmata kini berhasil keluar dari mismatch eyes miliknya. Changmin berlari ke pelukan Mommy-nya sambil terisak.

"Uljima, Changmin baby," ucap Jaejoong menenangkan anaknya. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil menghentikan tangisan Changmin.

Namja itu berjalan lagi menuju Santa yang sementar menikmati kue natal.

SRET!

Satu tarikan di jenggot palsu sang Santa berhasil mengejutkan Changmin.

"DADDY!" Teriaknya setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Santa Claus yang berhasil membuat Mommy tertawa bahagia. Changmin langsung memeluk erat Daddy yang masih berpakaian santa.

"Ne, ini Daddy, Changminnie," tangannya mengusap punggung Changmin yang bergetar.

"Minnie kangen Daddy," ujar Changmin pelan dibalik tangisannya.

"Daddy juga merindukan kalian. Sangat,"

Keluarga kecil itu pun duduk berdempetan. Menyalurkan kehangat di tengah dinginnya malam itu.

"Daddy," nama bermata musang itu pun menatap Changmin yang memanggilnya.

"Mianhae," lirih Changmin pelan.

"Sebenarnya Daddy marah pada Changmin karena Changmin berani memukul Daddy loh," sambung Mommy.

"Ne, tapi karena kata-kata Changmin tadi, Daddy tak jadi marah sama Changmin," Yunho pun langsung mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkannya sewaktu ia menyamar menjadi santa.

"Ini untuk Changmin," ujar Yunho menyodorkan kotak bingkisan yang terbungkus rapi.

Dengan semangat Changmin membuka bingkisan pemberian Daddy-nya.

"Woaahhhh! Gomawo Daddy! I love you!" Teriaknya setelahmelihat satu set peralatan makan bergambarkan bambi.

"Changmin hanya mencintai Daddy?" Jaejoong memasang wajah sedihnya.

"I love you, Mommy!" Teriak Changmin lalu memeluk pasangan Yunjae bersamaan.

"Merry Christmas, Changminnie baby," ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy, Mommy,"

END.

a/n:

Annyeong.

Ada yang nunggu lanjutan 'it started with a cup of coffee'? *gak adaaa*

Mianhae, lanjutannya masih belum bisa di post. Ada trouble soalnya.

Jadi Magz post ff ini dulu. Dasarnya sih udah ngebet pen bikin cerita tentang natalnya Changmin.

Ah! Happy Birthday buat uri dolphinnie, Junsu and his twinnie, Junho!

Moga-moga aja makin montok butt-nya *plak*

Yaudin! Soooooooo

Mind to review, guys?

Merry Christmas for everyone! \^o^/


End file.
